


Exorcista

by Gizela05



Category: Constantine (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: John Constantine es un exorcista creyente ferviente que los ángeles y demonios son enemigos naturales, hasta que conoce a Crowley  y Aziraphale con su extraña amistad.Crossover entre Constantine y Good Omens.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	Exorcista

**“Exorcista”**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, así como la productora Amazon Prime. El actual trabajo ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro y participando en la actividad “GO Xalloween" del grupo de Facebook “GOOD OMENS FANS LAT”_

Los dones que poseía eran inimaginables, eso lo llevó a cometer suicidio a la joven edad de quince años, no es que no pudiera con aquellos poderes, si no que estos eran cada día más fuertes, la visiones que tenia no eran agradables, y el cortar sus venas fue la mejor excusa para escapar de aquel horror que llevaba en su mente.

Jamás imagino que su alma quedaría condenada y que ahora, veinte años más tarde, su don y conocimiento harían a John Constantine, el hombre más temido y odiado por el inframundo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su vasta experiencia nunca espero ver aquella singular pareja.

Fue en una misión a Londres donde dio con la librería en la calle Soho, al ver aquel hombre de apariencia afable, con un abrigo color café, una camisa azul cielo, y cabello completamente rubio, supo sin lugar a duda que el ser frente suyo era un ángel.

— ¿Es usted un principiado? — exclamó, ocasionando que el rubio soltara un libro, de un chasquido de dedos lo inmovilizo, asustado sin saber que hacer ya que, en toda su vida en la tierra, ningún humano lo habría reconocido como un ser celestial.

Dejo al pobre de John petrificado con un milagro, mientras llamaba al demonio Crowley quien arrancó su Bentley a la librería de su ángel.

El demonio llegó a toda velocidad, entrando de una forma dramática, asustando al pobre de Aziraphale, quien tenia al sujeto extraño sentado en una silla de la librería.

— ¿Lo dejaste así? — preguntó extrañado, observando al bien parecido hombre, quien solo podía mover los ojos, aterrado de estar a merced de aquel par de seres.

— Si, él hombre sabe mi jerarquía angelical — le contestó asustado el rubio, hace años que no ostentaba aquel titulo entre los suyos, para sus colegas, él era el tonto ángel que vivía desde siempre en la tierra, castigado por haber olvidado donde estaba su espada ardiente.

— No puedo creerlo, Aziraphale, libéralo — le pidió Crowley, quitándose las gafas para que el hombre frente suyo lo reconociera.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó, sintiendo el aire volver a correr con normalidad en su cuerpo, reconoció el cabello rojo como la sangre, y aquellos bífidos ojos.

— John Constantine, no te veo desde que estabas en la universidad — lo saludó Crowley con una sonrisa torcida que no le pareció nada al rubio, generalmente esas sonrisas siempre eran por coqueteo, y no podía negar que el hombre frente suyo, era atractivo.

— ¿Fuiste a la universidad? — Azira estaba incrédulo y cuestionó al demonio, no creería ni por asomo que el pelirrojo hubiera estudiado algo.

— Tenia buenos negocios por la zona — explicó levantando ambos brazos el demonio, John observo el gesto contrariado y ofendido del ángel, nunca había visto una fraternidad entre ambos seres.

— ¿Estoy buscando a Gabriel? — comentó John, causando que ambos seres detuvieran su charla donde el pelirrojo le decía al rubio que no se preocupara por el hecho de haber tentado jóvenes universitarios hace 10 años.

— Gabriel, ¿el arcángel? — cuestionó Aziraphale con el rostro confundido, ¿Qué hacia un humano preguntando por su jefe?

— Si, tenemos unos negocios pendientes, estoy detrás de una organización ¿Tú no estas involucrado? — miró a Crowley, quien negó con la cabeza, colocándose de nuevo sus lentes negros.

— Desde aquella redada por el agua bendita en los 60´s no he vuelto a organizar nada — murmuró causando que el ángel se preocupara, en que tantos líos había estado inmiscuido esa serpiente, y él pensaba que lo conocía mejor que nadie, eso le dolió un poco.

El hombre de cabello negro suspiro, conoció al demonio en una universidad de Londres, para su sorpresa, el demonio estaba ayudando a la policía a la captura de un grupo de estudiantes que usaba a niños para propósitos oscuros, eso ayudo a que Constantine lo mantuviera con vida, después de todo, no diario te topas a un demonio que proteja infantes.

— ¿En que acabo aquella investigación? — le pregunto Crowley al hombre quien acaba de sacar un cigarrillo, el recordar los detalles de aquello lo ponía ansioso.

— Se destruyo la organización, la sociedad te lo agradece Anthony — le respondió, después de soltar el humo del tabaco que tenia entre los dedos, Aziraphale estaba algo molesto, no entendía para nada la conversación entre esos dos.

— ¿Qué haces en la librería de mi ángel? Gabriel no nos visita desde hace años, después de la detención del Armagedón — explico el pelirrojo, Constantine levanto una ceja al escuchar la palabra mío, es que acaso un poderoso ser de luz le pertenecía a un demonio.

— Bueno, es comprensible, Gabriel fue desterrado hace poco, ahora su cuerpo es completamente mortal — explicó, causando que ambos seres abrieran los ojos ante la sorpresa, odiaban al arcángel, pero no esperaba que dios lo expulsara.

— Ni siquiera es un demonio, eso es sorprendente, dios cada día es más cruel — murmuro Crowley, ocasionando que Azira lo regañara por blasfemar.

John sonrió ante la forma tan cómica que ambos seres se llevaran, observo como las alas de ambos se manifestaban, a pesar de que el resto de los mortales no las observara, él era capaz de eso y más.

Debía marcharse, el Gabriel que ambos habían conocido ahora no existía de la forma que tanto ellos como él lo recordaban, como humano el ex arcángel no tardaría en tomar venganza, el que se hubiera inmiscuido con los demonios para dar nacimiento a Mammon en el mundo mortal era una de las pocas cosas insensatas que el ser de luz había hecho en contra de dios.

— Al menos, en un día si sigues en Londres, déjame invitarte un trago — le sugirió el demonio al exorcista, quien tomo sus cosas y le murmuró un “lo pensaré”

— ¿Desde cuando conoces a ese humano? — cuestiono el ángel una vez que John hubiera dejado la librería.

— Hace unos diez años, es un buen amigo, evito que me desincorporaran — le explico el demonio quien le dio un pellizco a las mejillas del rubio — acaso estas celoso de mi amistad con Constantine.

— No. Es solo que ese humano no tiene escancia, su alma le pertenece a tu lado — le explicó triste el ángel al demonio, sabia que cuando él muriera estaba destinado al inframundo.

— A veces las reglas de tu señor no son justas, pero cuando eso pase ángel, créeme que al menos tendrá uno que otro aliado — le dijo tranquilizándolo — volvamos a la librería, por que no destapamos una botella, me gustaría contarte de aquella época en Londres.

Aziraphale lanzo un milagro silencioso, esperando que fuera suficiente, para proteger a aquel humano que ahora vagaba por las calles de Londres, protegiendo a seres terrenales, de las garras infernales.

_N.A. Me encanta esta película, pero no sabia como incluir ambos mundos, espero les guste este pequeño cameo._


End file.
